ビースティー
|image=Beastboy profile card.png |alias=Garfield Logan (real name) Beastie (nickname) BB (nickname) Goblin (insult) The Calf Scar Man Beast Bob Beast Man Beast Babe The Wild Man Beast Monster |sex=Male |species=Metahuman |relatives=Mark Logan (father) Marie Logan (mother) Boy Beast (Bizzaro parallel) Matthew Logan (cousin) |friends=Cyborg (best friend) Raven (love interest) Starfire Robin Silkie Freak Chuck Couch Beast Girl Greg Cipes Sven (little buddy) Dave (little buddy) Terra (love interest) |enemies=The Brain (arch-enemy) The Brotherhood of Evil Trigon the Terrible Mother Mae-Eye Mumbo Jumbo Aqualad (rival) Brother Blood Control Freak H.I.V.E. Five Doctor Light Cinderblock Killer Moth Ravager Kitten |occupation=Teen Titans Member |residence=Trash Hole (formerly) Titans Tower Jump City |voiced by=Greg Cipes }} Garfield Mark Logan, aka Beast Boy, is a member of the Teen Titans and a main protagonist in Teen Titans Go!. While he's gifted with the ability to transform into animals, Beast Boy usually prefers laziness over saving the world. As in the original series, he is voiced by Greg Cipes. History Years ago on a jungle island, Garfield Logan was bitten by a rare species of green monkey. Infected with a deadly disease known as "Green Fever", Logan's parents, both of them scientists, gave him a serum which saved his life. However, as he recounts in the episode "Beast Girl", the antidote had the unintended side effects of turning him green and allowing him to morph into any animal. Realizing the amazing abilities he now had, Garfield became a crime fighter, calling himself Beast Boy. After a few years of serving with the Doom Patrol,DC Database bio, https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Garfield_Logan_(New_Earth) Beast Boy eventually left to defend Jump City from villains as seen in "Flashback". There he met Robin, a fellow teenage superhero who was looking to form a team. Although the Boy Wonder was at first amazed by his powers, he soon learned that 99% of what Beast Boy cared about was eating. Regardless of his laziness though, Beast Boy and the other failures were somehow able to secure membership on the newly formed Teen Titans. Although he's been a fighting force on the team ever since, Beast Boy prefers to leave the fighting part of the job to the others. For him, it's all about the food and video games... Personality "Beast Boy is Cyborg's best bud--a slightly dim but loveable loafer who transforms into all sorts of animals when he's not eating burritos and watching TV."''Official CARTOON NETWORK bio, https://www.cartoonnetwork.com/shows/teen-titans-go/characters/index.html Relaxation, TV, and snacking are Beast Boy's main priorities in life... everything else (like his job as a superhero) comes second. His constant state of taking breaks and lounging around seriously irritates his team members, but does Beast Boy care? Not even a little. In fact, he's actually a little proud of his slothfulness, arguing with his equally-idle friend Cyborg about who's the laziest one in "Lazy Sunday". Obviously, Beast Boy's completely ignorant about what the expectations of a superhero are. , a very deep/complex song.]]When he's not sprawled out on the couch or scarfing down pies, Beast Boy enjoys doing ''other unproductive activities, such as having an indoor rodeo with Cyborg in "Staring at the Future". Lacking intelligence, he also delights in simple-minded pleasures like pranking his friends in "Ghostboy", or singing a ridiculous song about waffles. The Titans will occasionally play along with Beast Boy's shenanigans, but most of the time, they get infuriated with his monkeying around (literally). With his cool and uncaring demeanor, Beast Boy can come off as selfish and egocentric. And while both of those traits describe him fairly accurately, every now and then he'll put others before him. For example, in "Pie Bros.", Beast Boy got his lazy self a job just so he could buy a gift for Cyborg. Deep down, he really does care about other people (particularly Terra and Raven), and when Jump City needs him, he'll be there. Probably hours late, but he'll be there nonetheless. Physical Appearance .]] Initially a member of the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy still wears the purple and black costume of his old team, only leaving behind the helmet. His sneakers have an animal paw printed on the sole, and he wears a pair of gray gloves. The silver utility belt around his waste is merely there for holding up his pants, although Beast Boy occasionally prefers to go around only in underwear, like in the episode "Nature". As for his complexion, it's no secret that Beast Boy has undergone a mutation. His skin and hair have turned green, he has large, pointy ears, and a long canine tooth sticks out from his lower lip. However, this is just his normal appearance—Beast Boy can take on a completely different look by turning into any animal that ever existed. And when transforming, his clothes conveniently disappear when in animal form, but somehow reappear when he changes back... Outfits For the various outfits that Beast Boy wears throughout the show, ''click here''. Powers and Abilities Being able to transform into almost any animal, Beast Boy has a huge array of special abilities to choose from. But with over 8.7 million species of animals out there,ScienceDaily, https://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2011/08/110823180459.htm we're keeping this section down to some of Beast Boy's more common animals. For a complete list of his transformations and skills throughout the series, visit this page. Metahuman Physiological Abilities *'Animal Shapeshifting:' As his primary power, Beast Boy can transform into a green version any animal in a fraction of a second, so long as he has seen it, whether in real life or in a picture (including any extinct or alien species). While transformed, he acquires all of the abilities of said animal, whether it be flight, speed, advanced eyesight, etc. Some of Beast Boy's organism options are: **a Tyrannosaurus Rex (durability, eating things) struggles to free himself from Beast Boy's fat gorilla butt...]] **a gorilla (strength, alpha male status) **an octopus (underwater breathing) **a dog (advanced smelling, fetch) **a cat (relaxation, dancing) **a spider (creeping) **a sloth (relaxation) **a cheetah (speed) **a snake (stealth) **a bird (flight) *'Omnifarious Shapeshifting:'For a brief period in the episode "Dog Hand", Trigon gifted Beast Boy with the ability to transform into plants and inanimate objects, such as: **a basketball **a bean bag **a pine tree **a wiener **a sword **a jeep **a cup *'Animal Communication:' Beast Boy can interact with other animals, seen in "Thanksgiving" when he's talking to some rats. *'Shapeshifting Bestowment:' In the episode "Animals, It's Just a Word!", Beast Boy is shown to be able to give anyone his animal transformation powers via a simple blood transfusion. *'Human Shapeshifting:' In addition to animals, he is able to take the likeness of any human. In the past, he has been: **Robin ("Jinxed") **Man ("Beast Man") **Lil Yachty ("GO!" remix) *'Telekinesis:' By using 80% of his brain percentage, Beast Boy learned telekinesis and even levitation. *'Time-Travelling:' He was also able to travel 65 years into the past by tapping into his unused brain percentages. Skills *'Extreme Laziness:' Beast Boy's is on a completely different level when it comes to slacking off and relaxing. *'Martial Arts': In "The Art of Ninjutsu", Beast Boy has mastered the way of the shinobi (忍び). *'Bilingual/Fluent in Spanish': In "Más y Menos", it is revealed that he can fluently speak and understand Spanish. *'Music: '''Beast Boy can play multiple instruments, mainly stringed ones. *'Artistic Skill:' As seen from his drawing for Cyborg in "Pie Bros", he seems to have a knack for drawing. *'Massaging': Soothing reiki (霊気) massages are one of his specialties, as shown in "Bro-Pocalypse". Alternate Forms In addition to taking on different animal forms, Beast Boy has assumed completely different identities throughout the series. Only his more prominent ones are featured below, so for a full list, [[:Category:Alternate Versions of Beast Boy|''click here]]. Miscellaneous Check out some more detailed info on Beast Boy by following these links: Episodes Focusing on Beast Boy Songs Sung by Beast Boy Relationships Quotes Death Experiences Voices in Other Languages Trivia *In November 1965, Beast Boy made his first ever appearance in The Doom Patrol #99.Offical DC Comics bio, https://www.dccomics.com/characters/beast-boy *The episodes that feature Beast Boy's backstory conflict with one another: **"Dog Hand" reveals that Beast Boy has powers at birth and was raised by toucans. **During "Beast Girl", he recalled being bit by a green monkey to get his powers. ***Since "Beast Girl" is way more faithful to the comics, it's believed that the "Dog Hand" story is merely a comedic deception. *Like the other Teen Titans, Beast Boy has changed since the 2003 Teen Titans: ** Originally a strict vegetarian, he will occasionally eat meat, such as a hamburger in "Colors of Raven" or hot dogs in "Laundry Day". Still, he claims to be a vegan... **Although he was lazy before, Beast Boy's work ethic is pretty much nonexistent in Teen Titans Go!. **Instead of gradual shapeshifting, now he instantly transforms into animals with a popping sound. **Beast Boy is now capable of speaking when he's in animal form. *Beast Boy is the second Titan to have his birthday celebrated in the series (found in the episode "BBBDAY"). The first was Cyborg's big day in "Pie Bros". **According to "BBBDAY!", his birthday is in November (coinciding with the month of his first appearance in DC Comics. *Much like the comics, he is shown to have romantic feelings for both Terra and Raven in Teen Titans Go!. However, an affectionate relationship between Raven and Beast Boy is featured much more prominently than in the previous series. **On the other hand, Beast Boy has many more sentimental moments with Terra than with Raven in the Teen Titans Go! comic issues. *Beast Boy is the first Titan to have his real name mentioned in the series; the word "Garfield" was stitched onto his underwear in "Hot Garbage". *Beast Boy is the shortest Titan on the team (but for some reason, he always mocks Robin's height). *Many cartoon and video game characters share common traits with Beast Boy, including: ** make nice rides... a lot faster than un-mutated turtles.]]Sans ([https://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Undertale Undertale]) **Snoopy ([https://peanuts.wikia.com/wiki/Peanuts Peanuts]) **Rigby ([https://regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Regular_Show Regular Show]) **Ben Tennyson ([https://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10 Ben 10]) **Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) **Scooby-Doo ([http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo_(franchise) Scooby-Doo franchise]) **Michelangelo ([https://turtlepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_(2012_TV_series) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]) ***Greg Cipes, the voice actor of Beast Boy, also voices Michelangelo in the 2012 TMNT series.Wikipedia bio, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greg_Cipes *Knowledgeable in the most up-to-date teen slang, Beast Boy often uses words like "fool", "bra", "thas wassup", and other rad words. *In one episode, Beast Boy claims that he can't turn into any mythical creatures, yet in "Spice Game", he morphs into a dragon. *While in his normal human form (at least normal to him), Beast Boy is shown to have considerable strength... he effortlessly broke Robin's steel staff in "Staff Meeting". *While Beast Boy is transformed into an animal, his eyes are monochromatic (with the exception of his gorilla and elephant forms). However, since the later episodes of Season 3, his eyes in animal form are normal. *In "Dude Relax", it's revealed that Beast Boy will sometimes paint an animal green and use it as a substitute for crime fighting (so he can proceed being lazy). *Apparently, Beast Boy has Crurophilia, a fetish for legs, as seen when he slobbers over Raven's legs in "Legs", "Leg Day", and "Arms Race with Legs". * and Terra, burritos never rejected Beast Boy.]]He enjoys steam painting in the bathroom (seen in "Serious Business"). *As shown at the end of "Head Fruit", Beast Boy no longer has a brain. *Beast Boy has a freckle on his ass (revealed in "The Titans Show"). *Beast Boy and Brother Blood share the same initials—"BB". *He has sung the most amount of songs in the series by far. *He has a special place in his heart for pickles and burritos. *As shown in "Mr. Butt", Beast Boy covets Starfire's room. *While "BBRAE" revealed that Beast Boy had hair all over his body (even when in non-animal form), multiple episodes like "Laundry Day" contradict this, showing him naked with only hair on his head. *During "In and Out", Beast Boy's persona of Beast Bob wears an outfit similar to the one he sports in The New Teen Titans comics. Gallery References es:Chico Bestia fr:Changelin pt-br:Mutano